


In case you'd miss me...

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: Let me know if you liked this, I love your comments more than anything!





	

_"Do you hear that, I'm right back at the sound of lonely calling. Do you hear that, it's where I'm at, it's the sound of teardrops falling down, down. A slamming door and a lesson learned, I let another lover crash and burn"_

Before I realised I was swaying my body to the sound of a country tune resonating through my car. I was standing in front of a red light when I found myself swinging my shoulders up and down and shaking my head slightly to the music. It had been pouring outside all day long, a true definition of wha a depressive day is. Outside the weather, it was Gavin's week. So I didn't have to go to the kids their school to go pick them up. Which means that my favourite part of the day got cancelled for this week. There was no studio time today, no interviews, no voice tapings, no kids, no Blake... All I had to do was go get groceries.

So here I had been in my car, after grabbing my most essential food groceries and leaving the store as soon as possible. As usual my radio channel was a pop-rock kind of one, and some commercialized song had been playing. I can't even recall which one it was or whom it was from. All I knew is that it made me even sadder as I had seen the raindrops fall down on my car windows. Meanwhile I had been thinking about how unfair it all is. About how unfair it is that I didn't had the opportunity to come home to my kids right now. All while I hadn't done a single thing wrong. I had sighted as I unconsciously felt my eyes travel to my radio in a slow movement.

I had quickly taken my eyes off of the radio and concentrated back on the road, trying to get some self control. Trying with all I had in me to not move my hand to press on number six of channels on my radio, you know, the ones you have to add yourself to your personal taste. With all my strength I hammered the thought away. Clearly I did not want to give in to pressing that button. I had to have a certain amount of self control, right?

Somehow I had felt my eyes wonder off again to my radio and I rolled my eyes at my own silliness. Number six had gotten my immediate attention, as if it was calling my name. I bit my lip and stared at it for a few seconds. I got tired of it. So I brought my hand to the number hesitantly. As my index finger had been pressed down against the button, I doubted and let my hand fall down again.

But something inside me felt an urge appear. I sighted as I brought my hand back up the button and pressed it in a quick movement. The pop-rock radio station faded off as a western tune filled my car and my heart with joy. My sorrow soon started to vanish as that kind of music seemed to heal it. The country music immediately threw my mind back to that handsome cowboy. With those dimples, those curly hairs, piercing, sparkling blue eyes, his sexy scruff, his sideburns... The way his deep belly laugh sounds or how he pinches his eyes when he laughs, the way he stares at me as if I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. That even when I'm not looking.  A smile appeared on my face as I listened to the country radio, thinking about Blake Shelton, for whom my heart skips a beat. Whether I want it or not.

Once I realised I was enjoying this country song so much and it had totally cheered me up, I had rolled my eyes amused. I can't believe he was right all along around a week ago. I can't believe he knows me this well.

_One week ago:_

_"So what does Gwen Stefani listen to in her car?", Blake asks me all of a sudden as I shyly stroke some hairs behind my ear. I had just taken place next to him, as he sits in my passenger seat of my car. We had finished the last taping for the blinds of season nine and I had offered him a ride home. Quickly I put the key in my car and start the engine. The radio start playing a song the both of us recognize immediately. Both of us burst out in laughter the moment we make eye contact. The song Sugar by Maroon 5 had reached our ears and I saw Blake shake his head while bringing his hand up to my second fixed radio station._

_"It's not enough that he irritated me every single second on work, he has to stalk me 'till I'm home", he speaks up about Adam, which makes me throw my head back and laugh out loud. He loves Adam. The whole worlds knows that._

_"May I?" He asks then about him being allowed to change the station. Obviously I didn't mind so I nodded my head immediately as I started driving out of the parking lot. "Sure",_

_He chuckles when he hears the radio station playing some Katy Perry song._

_"Hey, don't laugh!", I say as I feel a grin forming on my face as well. I pull a hand away from the steering wheel and give him a little punch. His chuckle grows bigger by it as he places his hand on top of my hand that was still resting on his upper arm. Shyly I feel my head become a bit red from the warmth of his hand on top of mine._

_At first I kept my eyes focused on the road but considering his gaze kept burning on me, I sheepishly turn my head his way. His eyes. They did something to me. My breath stokes to see him stare at me like that. With so much adoration and so much proud. Eventually I had to look away, not only to focus on the road but also because I'm not able to handle this man._

_"What's on number three?" He changes the subject, clearly also feeling the light, but not bothering awkward atmosphere. With that question he smirks a little and takes his hand away from mine to press on button three. Boldly, I decide to just let my hand stroke down on his arm and keep driving with one hand on the wheel. Once my hand reaches his elbow, I lift my hand for a second and drop it on top of his leg._

_The movement of my hand clearly seems to surprise him as he totally forgets to comment on the third radio station. Instead he just gazes down at my hand on top of his leg. To tease him some more I stroke my thumb over his jeans, which brings him back to earth. His face had now totally lightened up as he tries to cover up how choked up a bit just now. I giggled at his cuteness._

_Radio number three was playing some old Adele song, but Blake totally didn't seem to catch up on it as he just stares at me. A soft smile on his face accompanied with those sparkling eyes of his. In my forty-six years on this world, I've gotten to overcome many feelings. But this one was a new one. It's like a combination of anticipation, heart lust and pure happiness, which takes over my entire brain and body._

_"Can you believe I don't even know which radio station is on channel four?" I nonchalantly break the silence which makes him bring out a chuckle._

_"You want me to change it?" I hummed, not wanting to take my hand away from his leg to change it myself. So he did._

_"Oh no", he says as he quickly changed it to the channel five when he heard 'Story of My Life' by One Direction. I burst out in laughter._

_"You don't like One Direction?"_

_"It's not that I don't like them, it's more like that it's so catchy that it has been stuck inside my head for what feels like decades. It drives me crazy", I laugh even more with that. In the meantime I had felt Blake's hand move up and down my arm, making light circles over my forarm. I giggle a little as it tickled, which made him change his movement to entwine his fingers with mine. His thumb strokes over the back of my hand now._

_"I love this song", I say now as I heard the intro of Same Old Love beginning to play. I started to lightly sing along to the song which quietened Blake. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him rock to the beat a little. When the refrain comes to its end, he pulled our entwined hands up and placed a kiss on top of my hand. That catches my attention and I look at him with a grin._

_"I can't believe I'm in the car with Gwen Stefani who's singing along to a song. Like no one has a girlfriend as cool as mine"_

_"Oh, I love that term", I state, talking about the girlfriend part as my smile grew wider._

_"I do too", his soft country accent says as he squeezes my hand._

_It's all pretty fresh. Around a week ago he had find the guts to lean in and plant his lips on top of mine for the first time. But both of us knew it wouldn't be a onetime thing. That's probably why it had taken him some time to find the courage to kiss me in the first place. Once we took a step in that direction, there was no going back. It was all or nothing. We knew that from the start. But everything that happens between is are firsts. My hand on his lap just now was one as well. Him calling me girlfriend was another one. And I loved it, as nerve-wracking it might be sometimes._

_"So number six", he press the last station then, which filled the car with an alternative-rock tune, which makes me wince. I froze, which Blake seemed to feel immediately._

_"You ok?"_

_I nod. "Yeah, it's just-- that's Gavin's station", I explain to him. Literally, I forgot it was there to be honest. "I've never listened to that station by myself, not once in our thirteen years of marriage", I chuckled._

_"So allow me to change it?" Blake asks. When I made eye contact with him, I see him frown at the music. He clearly didn't like it, which makes me laugh a little._

_"Sure cowboy", With that Blake started to change channel six, clearly searching for a specific one. Once he found it, it was the first time ever that my car was filled with a country song. I smiled at him as he shoot me his dimples._

_"A country channel, hah?" He nodded enthusiastic which made me shake my head while I smiled bigly._

_"For in case you'd miss me", I snapped my head at him as his voice in a sexy crawl. He brings up an eyebrow and smirks at me. I throw my head back and laugh as he's adorable being a goof._

_"Imagine me in my car listening to country music", I joke along, which bring both of us laughing. Because how weird would that be, right? I'm a ska, rock and roll star._

_Suddenly Blake starts singing along to a country song with a lot of enthusiasm as he made hand gestures and moved his head from side to side to the song, clearly entertaining me._

_Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love_

_Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup_

_Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck_

_She jumped up and cut me off_

_"Whoa Blake, you go cowboy!", I laugh amused as I enjoyed listening to his singing voice and his little performance in the car._

_She was like, "oh my God, this is my song_

_I've been listenin' to the radio all night long_

_Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is"_

_She was like, "come here, boy, I wanna dance!"_

_'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand_

_Spinnin' me around till it faded out_

_And she gave me a kiss_

_And she said, "play it again, play it again, play it again"_

_And I said, "play it again, play it again, play it again"_

_"Never ever say Luke I know every part of his song by heart!", He eventually ends up saying as he laughs along with me, probably not believing his own silliness sometimes._

_"Wait, that's what Luke Bryan sounds like?" Blake starts laughing, his deep belly laugh, clearly really amused. I love to see him like this._

_"Don't laugh with me!", I raise my voice, trying to sound shocked that he was making fun of me. I playfully took my hand out of his to push him again._

 

I missed him. Right now, in my car. On my way to my empty house. Only the memory of him sitting beside me made me smile already. God I wish he was here right now, singing along to some country song as well. Just like last week.

As much as I thought it would be crazy and absurd for me to listen to country music alone in my car, here I was. Listening to number six. Just like he predicted; because I miss him. And listening to this kind of music cheers me up, makes me think about him. About my handsome cowboy so far away in Oklahoma right now.

Immediately I pulled over on the road to take my phone.  I quickly shazammed  which song was playing on the country radio right now. The app told me it was Crash and Burn by some guy named Thomas Rhett. I took a screenshot and send it Blake's way with the caption: "Channel six is being  used these days..." Knowing he'll know what I mean by it. Knowing he's the one that always knows the right things to say. While I'm socially awkward on that part. It's hard to share my exact feelings. But he'll understand what I'm saying indirectly.

I continued my way home then, listening to some more country songs. And when I had pulled up in my driveway, I almost not wanted to leave my car. Because I had hoped to hear one of Blake's songs come up. Eventually I did open my front door and gathered my purse together to leave the car and enter my house.

When I fell down on my couch, I grabbed my phone and went to Itunes store immediately. Impulsively I bought Blake's latest album and started to listen to it. It calmed me down so much. It's crazy how he's able to reach me even from that far away. I felt my phone buzz.

"I miss you too, baby... Wish u were here"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this, I love your comments more than anything!


End file.
